Morocco
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = Kingdom of Morocco | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Africa | country = | state = | city = | locale = Maghreb | residents = | poi = Casablanca; Marrakesh; Tangier | 1st = }} The Kingdom of Morocco, commonly shortened to just Morocco, is a country located in the Maghreb region of North Africa on the continent of Africa. It's northwestern coastline faces the Atlantic Ocean while also being bordered to the north by the Mediterranean Sea. It is bordered by Algeria to the southeast as well as Mauritania and the Western Sahara desert to the south. The capital of Morocco is Rabat. Major cities include Marrakesh, Tangier and Casablanca. Marvel Comics In Marvel Comics continuity, Frank McGee, Jason Flint, and Naja went on a mission to Morocco. The three of them flew to a dangerous part of the region in search of a NuHuman, whom they hoped would have a lead to Gorgon Petragon's missing son. While searching for the mysterious “Glass Girl”, they ran afoul of some soldiers who opened fire on them. Flint used his telekinesis to hurl sharpened rocks at them, while McGee secured the girl. He had her use her glass powers to turn sand into a lens, which they then used to refract energy back at the soldiers. Afterward, they boarded their aircraft and left. Uncanny Inhumans 1 Marvel Cinematic Universe Morocco also played a role in the television series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. on ABC. In 2015, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Leo Fitz had been desperately trying to find a way to rescue Jemma Simmons from whatever fate befell her after she was absorbed by the Monolith. He traveled to Tangier, Morocco on the trail of a scroll whose origin was linked to the Monolith itself. After dealing with a group of Arab dealers, Fitz was called back to base. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Laws of Nature DC Comics In DC Comics continuity, amateur occultist and drug addict Gary Lester was traveling across the Arab Peninsula into Northern Africa, and went exploring through the city of Tangier in Morocco. He found a Sudanese boy who had been cast out onto the streets. The boy had markings upon his face which Gary recognized as the Power Patterns of Binding. Gary took the boy back to his room and attempted to perform an exorcism, but the child ended up dying as a result. Hellblazer 1 Points of Interest ; Casablanca: Casablanca is a city in Morocco and the largest city in the country. It is located in western Morocco on the Atlantic Ocean. It is one of the largest and most important cities in Africa, both economically and demographically. The name Casablanca has become synonymous with Silver-Screen era cinema and is the title of the 1942 romance classic Casblanca directed by Michael Curtiz and starring Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman. ; Marrakesh: Marrakesh is a city in Morocco and the fourth largest city in the country. It is located to the north of the foothills of the snow-capped Atlas Mountains. Marrakesh is the most important of Morocco's four former imperial cities. ; Tangier: Tangier is a city in northern Morocco with a population of about 850,000. It is located on the North African coast at the western entrance to the Strait of Gibraltar where the Mediterranean Sea meets the Atlantic Ocean off Cape Spartel. It is the capital of the Tangier-Tetouan Region and of the Tangier-Asilah prefecture of Morocco. Films that take place in TV shows that take place in Comics that take place in * Hellblazer 1 * Uncanny Inhumans 1 Characters from Notes & Trivia * Kingdom of Morocco redirects to this page. * There is a television actor whose name is Morocco Omari. He played a character named Spencer in "The House Always Wins" episode of Angel in 2002. * There is a film actor whose name is Beans Morocco. He played a graveyard worker in the 1994 horror movie Wes Craven's New Nightmare. External Links * at Wikipedia References Category:Africa